


|ART| Prelude to a Kiss

by beaudiddleydandy



Series: Beau's Fanart Stash [1]
Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaudiddleydandy/pseuds/beaudiddleydandy
Summary: Just me attempting some segundus/strange fanart tbh.





	|ART| Prelude to a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> this is like, the first pairing fanart i've done in ages  
> so please forgive my wonky anatomy hhh
> 
> deviantart: @guhroovy


End file.
